


Beer goggles

by BlaCkreed4



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alcohol, Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, Excessive Drinking, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt is drunk. Logan follows him around to make sure he comes home in one piece. Stupidity ensues.





	Beer goggles

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the challenge "In Vino Veritas" by Fanwriter.it, prompt 5: When person A is drunk they hug the oddest things professing their love to them.

It was very late at night (or very early in the morning, depending from the point of view) and the streets very completely empty in that part of the city. Well, almost completely...

Kurt was singing in German at the top of his lungs, weaving from one side to the other of the street.

Logan was following him with an amused grin on his face, chuckling when his partner bumped into things and apologized to them.

At some point Nightcrawler walked into a tall, black streetlamp that had a shape that could vaguely remind that of a woman. He promptly apologized, then he eyed it up and down and hugged it.

-Ororo, you’re here! Isn’t this quite romantic? Let’s kiss under the moonlight!- he drawled before kissing it.

-That ain’t ‘Ro, Elf.- Logan corrected him, laughing.

Kurt looked at him in confusion, than he studied the lamp again.

-Are you sure?- he questioned his friend.

-Absolutely.-

Nightcrawler let go of the lamp and apologized for the mistake, then he started to flirt with it.

Wolverine grabbed him from an arm and dragged him away.

-What are you doing, I was going to have a date!- Kurt protested.

-It was a streetlamp, Elf!- Logan explained.

-Yes, maybe she was a bit tall, but there’s no need to be rude!-

-Man, you’re so drunk.-

Soon after Kurt had completely forgotten about his “date” and had resumed singing and weaving a few steps in front of the other.

After a while he stumbled over a low fence, rolling over it in a house’s garden.

Wolverine quickly reached him, only to find him hugging a garden gnome that was holding a rake.

-Oh Logan, I didn’t remember that you were so small! And don’t stab me, it’s true!- Kurt was saying to it. –But I love you anyway.- he added before smooching it.

-If this ain’t the time I kill you, Elf...- the Canadian growled.

He roughly grabbed him and tossed him over his shoulder before heading back to their car.

-Party’s over.-


End file.
